


Jealousy killed the cat

by PensMight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensMight/pseuds/PensMight
Summary: In which Adrien is a jealous boyfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 104
Kudos: 228





	1. Start slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> I am trying something different with this story. These will be short chapters of around 1000 words. They feel slightly like flash fiction, but instead of being once off it will be a long story of 17 chapters. My plan is to post a chapter every day or two.
> 
> This should be doable as I already wrote the first draft of the story.
> 
> I still need to review and edit the chapters before posting them, but I really hope I'll manage to stick to this schedule.
> 
> Like everyone else who isn't the ZAG team - I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters.

"Will you go out with me?"

Adrien froze, his eyes caught by the deep blue of Marinette's. It has been forever since he looked her in the eyes without the fear of falling into their depth and drowning in their infinity. He faintly recalled the days when looking at Marinette would bring the warmth of friendship and the amusement of her strange verbal muddle. Even though she has improved in her articulation of normal sentences, she still often barraged him with a stream of non-linear sentences for him to decipher. He's become adept at understanding what he affectionately named 'Marinette-speak'.

During the last few months, he felt this heat that had nothing to do with friendship. It dug deeper into his heart than friendship should and awaked previously suppressed physical desires. Desires he did not expect to have for a friend - even a beautiful one as Marinette.

"You want to go out with me?" he needed to make sure he understood correctly. "Like, on a date?"

The thought Marinette might have stronger feelings for him than friendship has been plaguing him for almost a month since he came to understand his own feelings. It came to him as a complete surprise - jumped at him out of nowhere. He was comfortable in the knowledge that she was his closest friend. Even Nino, his best pal, spent more time with Alya than with him. What's more, Nino's a guy and they would talk guy stuff. With Marinette he opened up more, let her in, share his problems, let his insecurities show. She was always a force of support, strengthening him at every turn. He never feared she would belittle anything he told her, or worse, use it against him. He trusted her as much as he trusted Ladybug. In fact, with his feelings, he trusted Marinette more. Not that he didn't trust Ladybug, only he didn't want Ladybug to know his failings, hoping to win her over.

"Em," Marinette's voice quavered. "Yes?"

A month ago, on a school trip to Normandy, they got a few hours to spend on the beach. The girls played volleyball while the boys watched. Alix, clearly the best player on the court, paired off with Juleka, who had the height but not the drive to use it. To everyone's surprise, Marinette dominated the court. She was slower and less talented than Alix but she made up for it by building amazing teamwork with her partner, Alya.

Kim kept on throwing Alix advice, then berating her she would win if she listened to him, frustrating Alix even more. On the other side of the court, Marinette calmly gave Alya directions on their next attack, which they would perform flawlessly.

"You're staring, dude."

"What?" he looked at his friend in surprise.

"You're staring at Marinette. You haven't taken your eyes off her in ten minutes." Nino had a grin Adrien could not understand.

"What are you saying, man?"

"Dude! For you, there is only one player on this court. I think your eyes have finally opened."

Hours later, lying on his own bed, staring at his ceiling, the meaning of Nino's works finally hit him. His eyes were open and all could see was Marinette.

"It doesn't have to be a date, go out just we can, em, Alya and Nino join with, or you go with them, I'll just go home now, sorry bye."

He took too long to respond, Marinette panicked and returned to stuttering. She was walking away.

"Yes!" Adrien shouted at her.

She stopped but did not turn around.

"Yes," he repeated in a normal voice. "I would love to go out with you. On a date."

Marinette slowly turned to face him with her eyes downcast.

"You don't have to, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?" she looked up, eyes once again capturing his own.

"Em," his resolve wavered. He recognized hope in her eyes. This was a big step.

"You're not sure." Now he saw pain. He took too long again.

"I'm sure I want to," he paused trying to formulate his thoughts, "I'm not sure I should."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"You're scared of going out with me?" Marinette was genuinely surprised.

"I'm scared of losing you, losing my friend."

Marinette's face relaxed, a smile brightening it.

"You won't lose me, I'll be here for you."

"I've never dated before, I'm sure I'll mess it up. Then I'll lose my closest friend. That scares me."

Marinette stepped closer, took a deep breath and grabbed both of his hands.

"I want this," she focused on his left eye, then his right. "You are the kindest, most caring person I know and I can't see how you can mess this up. I've never done this before either and I want to try. We'll just take it slowly."

They stood centimeters away from each other, eyes locked, the world around disappearing leaving them in their own little bubble. Neither knew how much time passed.

"Ok," Adrien nodded. "We'll take it slowly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Speeding up
> 
> I'm kind of proud of myself.
> 
> After getting stuck with my novel attempt at NaNoWriMo, I returned to write a fanfic story.
> 
> I wrote a chapter a day for the first 8 chapters and about two weeks for the last 9.
> 
> A draft of 17 chapters with 17,000 words in less than a month - it isn't a 50,000 word novel but still something to be proud of.


	2. Speeding up

Adrien’s tongue wriggled around in her mouth, exploring every spot while dueling with her own needy tongue. The suction of his lips locked around her own pulled her soul into his, merging them into one multi-limb being emitting loud suction noises. They wasted money buying two tickets, with Marinette in his lap they only used the one seat. The plan was to watch a movie together. Their hands intertwined while Adrien bought the tickets. They walked through the theater door with their arms wrapped around each. Within seconds of the lights going out they sucked at each other’s face, the movie ignored. Even a single movie ticket was a waste. 

“So…” Marinette pulled away, breaking the seal, “much…” 

Adrien moved forward capturing her lips.

“…for…” she panted after a few kisses, taking a quick breath before his lips descended on hers.

“...taking it…” she got out before Adrien’s tongue was down her throat, playing hockey with her tonsils.

“... slowly,” she pushed hard on his chest, keeping him at bay.

The pair gazed at each other their chests rose with heavy breaths. Adrien put only slight pressure on Marinette outstretched arms. The theater was almost empty, leaving the back row all to themselves.

“I can’t help myself,” Adrien’s green eyes shone, reflecting the light from the screen. “You are intoxicating. I am drunk on your sweet lips. The nectar I taste on your lips is the drink of the gods, quenching my parched body.”

“Adrien!” Marinette has never expected to hear Adrien talk like that, at least not to her. “Where do these words come from? I’ve never heard you spew poetry before.”

“You’ve never seen me in love before.”

In love?

Marinette head tilted back, mouth agape, mind blank, words nowhere to be found. 

_ He loves me?  _

Was Ladybug’s luck rubbing off on her?

Adrien pulled back, the hunger in his eyes dissipating, replaced with fear, doubt.

“I scared you, haven’t I? I don’t know how to do this, I’m ruining it already.”

Marinette mouth shut with a pop, words still a luxury reserved for the sane. She shook her head in denial.

“I’m not scared,” she whispered, almost not hearing herself. “I...I…”

“Shh,” Adrien placed a finger to her lips. “No pressure. We can take it slowly.” 

He took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders and leaned back into his chair. “You see, there’s been this desire building in me for a long time. I didn’t know what it was and let it grow bigger and stronger without an outlet. Then I discovered this desire was for you which made it grow even more. Now I find you desire me back. You validated me, my feelings, my wants. You open the door to me, inviting me in and all these pent-up desires come pouring out. I built a dam wall to hold it all at bay, you come along, break it down, and I’m struggling to hold back the avalanche. I will go beyond your comfort zone and you’ll run away from me.”

Marinette attempted to speak multiple times during Adrien’s speech. Each time he pressed his figure harder on her lips, keeping her silent. Now that he removed his figure she clamped her teeth shut to stop herself blurting out the torrent of mixed thoughts and feelings ready to burst out of her. 

“I’m not scared,” she retreated to the safety of words already said.

“I am. I’m scared if I let go I will lose control and tear all your clothes off.”

Marinette’s eyes opened in shock. It wasn’t the through of Adrien ravishing her which shocked her, it was the bluntness of his words and the hunger in his eyes. She never expected this from Adrien. She liked it.

“Adrien, my love, don’t be scared,” she breathed in a husky voice. “I am way ahead of you. I’ve wanted to tear your clothes off for years.”

A smirk grew on Adrien’s face reminding her of her black cat partner.

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: First Day


	3. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments and lots of kudos! Keep them coming.  
> It is wonderful to know people are reading my story.

“Marinette! Someone’s here for you.”

From her mom’s singsong voice that someone was a beautiful blond model she kissed goodnight only a few hours ago. How could he be here so early? When she got home, she expected her euphoric high to keep her up the rest of the night, reliving the unbelievable time she had. In reality, she fell asleep fully dressed on her chaise couch. She woke from an aching neck to the sounds of birds tweeting, the black sky shifting to the blue of false dawn. She crawled up to her bed, shedding her clothes on the way, crawling under her blanket without bothering with her pajamas.

Marinette shot up of bed. Adrien might come through the trapdoor at any moment and find her in this state of undress. A warm blush spread on her face at the thought, she would very much like for that to happen. She climbed down and stood for a full minute looking expectedly at the door. No-one came. 

Did he even sleep? How is he already waiting downstairs?

She took her time choosing her clothes and getting everything ready before dressing, thrilled at the thought of him checking up on her and finding her gallivanting in her underwear. 

Fully dressed and disappointed, Marinette walked down from her room to find Adrien amiably chatting to her mom over a cup of coffee and croissant. 

“She emerges at last,” her mother cried with theatric flare, earning her an evil glare.

“This beautiful sight is sure worth the wait,” Adrien smile pushed all evil thoughts from Marinette’s head. All thoughts in fact, as she stood unmoving on the stairs. 

Her gallant knight stepped up to the challenge, climbed up two steps, took her hand and brought it to his lips for a light kiss. He then guided the red-faced Marinette to a stool. 

“Now sit and have some of this delicious-looking breakfast your mother has provided. This all looks so amazing. You’re a wonderful cook Sabine.”

“Oh, Adrien,” her mother blushed. Her mother? Blushed? “Sit and I’ll make for you.”

“Unfortunately, I already ate at home. I’ll remember for next time.”

_Next time. There will be a next time?_

Marinette marveled at the magic of her life. She’s waking up to breakfast with the love of her life.

“You waiting for me down here this whole time? Talking to my mom?”

“Of course, I couldn’t exactly go up to your room. It wouldn’t be decent.”

_I didn’t want you to be decent! I wanted you in my room._

“Of course,” Marinette said out loud and ate her breakfast.

Soon enough the couple headed out of the house, through the bakery where Adrien had a short, polite conversation with her father.

“No limousine? We’re walking?”

“Em, yep. I told the gorilla he can go. I can call him back.”

“Definitely not. It is such a relief. I wasn’t sure how I would face him, I’m so embarrassed.”

“What? Why?” Adrien asked.

“Well,” Marinette looked at him sideways, “you know.”

“Oh, you mean last night,” he grinned. “I told you, he is very discreet. He’s told no one about all the times I’ve ditched him or asked him on strange errands. He’s my driver and bodyguard, not a spy.”

“Maybe, but he knows.”

“Somethings can’t be helped.” He pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her nose. “We’re late. What took you so long?”

“You could have come up and helped.”

“Oh no. If I went up there we would still be there, or your mother would have come up and thrown me out the house. Better I stayed away from your room.”

They walked into school with the bell, Adrien’s arm wrapped around Marinette’s waist. 

“Are we going to walk in like this? Are you sure you want to make that statement?” Marinette pointedly looked at their joint hands.

“I’m sure. You’re my girl now and I want everyone to know.”

“Even Chloe?”

Adrien gulped, looked worried for a second before nodding to himself. “Yes, even Chloe. Let’s do this.”

Nobody noticed them walking in, the other students milling about the class busy with their own agenda. They stood in front, looking around expectedly, until they were noticed, and not in a good way.

“What is that!”

Everyone turned around to Chloe who stood with her hand on her hips, shaking.

“What do you think you’re doing grabbing onto Adrikins that way. You let go of him at once before he catches any of your lameness.”

The class turned as one from Chloe to the couple standing at the entrance, holding hands. A squeal pulled everyone to look at Alya. 

“Yes!” she jumped up, “at last!”

Marinette’s cheek muscles ached holding a huge smile while her class bombarded them with questions and comments. 

“Is it true?”, “Are you a couple?”, “When did this happen?”, “Does your father know?”, “It’s about time, you dorks!”,”You look so cute together!”, “You’re so close, like one person.”, “Have you kissed yet?”, “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

Adrien pulled her close, his body flush with hers, his left arm on her shoulders while his right hand held hers. They answered and smiled, laughed and smiled some more. Soon enough everyone returned to their seats. Adrien walked her to hers, their hands lingering as he pulled away, the tips of their fingers pressed for almost a minute while they gazed longingly. Marinette pulled her hand with a sigh, sitting down, Adrien moving to his own seat.

“Congratulations, Marinette,” came a soft voice at her side. She turned to find Nathaniel standing next to her, face down, red tinging his cheeks.

“Thank you, Nath,” Marinette beamed at him. She doubted he still had feelings for her, it has been a long while since she rejected him. She suspected he was more interested in Marc. It was still nice of him to show his support in her relationship.

“Hands off, Nathaniel!” Adrien materialized between the two. “You had your chance and she didn’t choose you. She is mine now, so keep your distance.”

Nathaniel took a step back, eyes wide, holding up his hands. 

“Relax, Adrien. I meant nothing by this.”

“Just making sure you know what’s what and who’s who.”

Recovering her surprise at Adrien’s behavior, Marinette stood and put her hands on his shoulders, turning him towards her. 

“Adrien, dear,” she felt some resistance before he relented and turned. “Nath was just congratulating me, happy for us. He’s happy that we are together. Nothing for you to worry about.”

She watched his clenched jaw relax, his eyes drowning into hers.

“I’m sorry, my love. I sure I’m overreacting. I’m new at this dating thing.”

“It’s fine. We’re both learning. Class is about to start.”

Adrien returned to his seat. Marinette watched her knight settle down. She smiled to herself, her gallant knight rushing to her rescue. Could life get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Everything normal


	4. Everything normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m worried this is going too slowly. This fic is about Adrien being a jealous boyfriend, but he can’t do that without first being a boyfriend. So the first few chapters are setting it up (with a slight preview in the last chapter)  
> Let me know if you think the setup is taking too long.  
> It could also be because of the short chapter idea. If the first three chapters were just one chapter maybe it would be better.   
> I’m trying different things out and I would appreciate feedback so I know what I did right and what I did wrong.

“So, what are we dealing with?” Ladybug asked as soon as she landed on the rooftop next to Chat.

“What, m’Lady? Don’t I even get a hello?”

“Sorry Chat. I’m in a hurry. I was with someone, if I take too long he’ll wonder where I’ve disappeared to.”

“He? Something you’re not telling me? Should I be jealous?” Chat smirked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You’re wasting time, I asked what we’re dealing with.”

Once she got his mind on the job they worked flawlessly together making short work of the Akuma, not even using Chat’s Cataclysm.

“Pound it!” they called in unison, tapping fists.

Ladybug stepped closer placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for helping make this quick, I really need to go.”

“My paw-sure, it’s the mew-mimum I could do for mew.”

“Seriously? Three in one sentence? You’re impossible,” Ladybug's grin belied her words.

“Go my lady. You don’t want to keep ‘him’ waiting.” Chat accenting of him made his meaning clear. Ladybug paused to watch his face, he did not seem upset by the concept of her going to see a guy. He didn’t know it was a date so he might just be making fun. He never stopped professing his feelings for her even if he has toned it down. The last few months he’s been almost apologetic with his flirting. Either way, she needed to tell him she was officially unavailable.

“Chat,” she sighed, her tone changed drastically. “I,” she rubbed her hands together and checked there was nobody in earshot, “I’m not sure how to say this, and this is a bad time with my earrings with only four spots. I need you to know something important.”

Chat lost his playful smile, straightened up and leaned towards her. “Whatever it is, I’m listening.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

Chat did not respond, standing as if frozen.

“It’s the boy I told you about.”

“The one you’ve loved for a while and the reason you couldn’t love me?” 

Chat’s expression was unreadable. He was neither happy nor sad, simply frozen. A talking statue.

“Yes, him. I finally asked him out and would you believe it, he loves me too.”

“Oh, I believe it, m’Lady. What’s not to love about you?”

“Chat, he doesn’t love Ladybug. He doesn’t know I’m a superhero. He only knows the girl under the mask.”

“I’ve told you many times I would love her too if you showed her to me.” Chat dropped his frozen stance and fell into to his carefree attitude. “It’s too late now,” he continued with a casual tone, flicking back his arm. “You choose your man and I will not stand in his way.”

The casual manner in which he dismissed the topic surprised Ladybug. She did not expect it to be so easy. “You’re not upset or jealous.” It was wrong to ask, but she could not help herself.

“Jealous? A bit. I still love you. But I’m not upset. That would be hypocritical. What would my girlfriend say if I was chasing another girl?”

_ A girlfriend? He has a girlfriend? _

“Wow. That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you.”

“You are?” Chat lost some of his casual demeanor. “Is hoping you’d be jealous too much to ask for?”

“Chat!” Ladybug whined.

“I know, I know. I can’t have the milk and drink it.”

“Are you happy?” 

“Very much,” his face brightened. “She’s like you, but without a mask. In some ways even better, since I get to see her in everyday life as my civilian self. We have the relationship I used to wish we would have. I’m very happy.”

Her earrings gave off a two-minute warning.

“I have to go, he’ll worry. Let's patrol on Wednesday. We’ll talk then.”

“I’ll be there.”

Ladybug raced back to the restaurant, checking the coast was clear then sliding through the bathroom window. She wondered if Adrien will notice she would only go to restaurants that had toilets with windows. Dating was difficult having to plan the possibility of disappearing at a moment’s notice. He was always accommodating, happy to go wherever she wanted. He was such a sweety, she felt bad leaving him for so long alone at the table. Would he wonder if she was avoiding him? Running away to the toilet instead of speaking to him? This would become a real problem if she did this too often. She needs contingency plans.

Returning to an empty table she began to panic. Did he give up on her and leave? She knew it - she took too long. She plonked herself in her seat and dumped her head on the table. What a disaster. They were together for under a week and she destroyed the greatest thing in her life. Well, besides being Ladybug. The two were in close competition for first place. 

“I’m sorry I made you wait. The men’s toilet was busy.”

Marinette’s head shot up sending the world spinning. Grabbing the table to steady herself she knocked her glass to the floor, shattering.

“Oops, sorry,” she squeaked. Adrien smirking from the chair across from her.

Wonderful, everything was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: First cracks


	5. First crack

Adrien sat across from Chloe watching her talk. Her lips were moving and sounds were coming out but he did not have an inkling what she was saying. Was she talking about their project? Coming up with ideas on their topic or what content they could put? He doubted that, this was Chloe after all. She was probably talking about the latest gift she weaseled out of her pushover of a father. Or gushing about being paired with him on this project - like a dream come true - for her.

He could not hear her over the rush of blood pounding in his ears. His own blood, boiling at the universe plotting against him. He could handle being paired up with Chloe, she was his friend, sort of. She could be mean and bitchy, especially to his girlfriend, but she was civil with him if overly affectionate. His problem was Nathaniel. Adrien wasn’t sure how he did it, but Nathaniel managed to get himself paired with Marinette. He must have bribed the teacher - no that is ridiculous. Maybe he got hold of the list and moved names around - that’s more likely. However he did it, he was now spending time alone with Marinette, who knows what could happen.

Adrien trusted Marinette. He did. She was such a caring person she won’t hurt him. Not with Nathaniel. She rejected the redhead ages ago because she was in love with someone else. Himself! She loved him and only wanted to be with him. He definitely trusted her.

He did not trust Nathaniel. He pretended to be this shy boy sitting quietly at the back, but the moment he saw the opportunity to get Marinette by herself, he pounced at it. With no-one around he would flirt with her, playing her, trying to get on her good side without her noticing. He would touch her…

Adrien pushed himself up, the chair crashing to the floor behind him.

“Adrien! What’s wrong? Where are you going?” Chloe’s panicked tone penetrated his blocked ears.

“I’ll be right back. I remembered I have to check up on something.”

Without glancing back he rushed out heading for the library. He had overheard Marinette suggesting they go work there. Little did she know, Nathaniel did not have work on his mind.

Adrien slowed at the entrance to the library, not to alert them to his presence. Best to survey the enemy before rushing in. He should thank Ladybug for teaching him. Slinking between the bookshelves he recognized Marinette’s laugh close by. In complete silence, he removed a few books and got a good view of Marinette and Nathaniel sitting at one table, a few books spread around them, Marinette notepad open by her hand. 

She wasn’t writing anything. She was laughing at something Nathaniel said. He couldn’t hear the words, just the murmur of speech and Marinette’s beautiful laugh. He loved making Marinette laugh, it was one of his great joys in life, followed by making her groan at his puns. She loved them, even if she rolled her eyes almost as much as Ladybug. Here he wasn’t the one making her laugh, and that did not sit well with him, not at all. The way Nathaniel leaned closer, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Did she blush? He was too far to be sure but was certain there was red tinting her cheeks. Why did she continue talking to him? Was she flirting back? She should slap him and move away.

Adrien was about to go slap Nathaniel himself when Marc walked over to them. What was that look Nathaniel gave Marc? It must upset him Marc interrupted his alone time with Marinette. His girlfriend didn’t seem to mind, smiling her perfect smile and talking to Marc. Was Marc now starting with Marinette? Adrien never expected that, but then Marinette was a walking goddess so he could understand it. Why did Marinette have to be so friendly? She knew very well she was his and she shouldn’t flirt with them as if they had a chance with her. She should know better.

Again Adrien started to move when he got called from behind.

“Adrikens! There you are. What’s taking you so long? I’ve touched up my nails and you still haven’t returned. What are you doing in the Library?”

Adrien closed his eyes in frustration, calming himself. There was no benefit shouting at Chloe, he needs to sneak out before they noticed he was here.

“Adrien?” Marinette called from the other side of the bookshelf. “You’re here?”

Busted!

He waltzed from behind the shelf and made his way to the table, rummaging in his mind for an excuse. Yes, he found the best one, two birds in one shot.

“Yes, my love,” he walked up to her, taking her hand and bending to kiss it. “I come to make sure we are still on for our date tonight,” he looked at the two boys. “You know, since we are dating and you are MY girlfriend.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t forget it if aliens landed on my roof,” Marinette answered, oblivious to his agitation. “Well,” she paused, contemplating. “Okay. I might get distracted with the aliens asking where they are from and what they want to do here and offer to take them to our leader, although I wouldn’t want to take them to Chloe’s father. Maybe I’ll take them to the president or better, to Chat Noir and Ladybug. They aren’t leaders but everyone looks up to them. Dealing with them I’ll be late for our date, but I won’t forget it. Also, I might I arrive with one of the young aliens who wanted to find out what we do for fun and I invited him to join us on our date. I’m sorry I invited him before I asked you, I’m sure you won’t mind. It will be an enlightening experience.”

The three boys stood gaping at her.

“Right, I’ll see you later.”

With that Adrien carried out a hasty retreat, grabbing Chloe on the way out the Library.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Friendly Advice


	6. Friendly Advice

The patrol was uneventful, a quiet Paris evening with no unwanted activity. At least, none that the superheroes found. On a rare occasion, they help the police when they encountered any illegal activity, although in general, they left it to the professionals. The pair stood on a rooftop enjoying the view of the city lights. 

“You know, Chat? Are we going to continue these patrols? I was certain you only suggested them to have more time to win me over.”

Chat did not answer immediately. “I can’t deny there is some truth to that. It was still a good idea.”

“Maybe,” Ladybug looked sideways at him with a small smile. “So, now that you have a girlfriend, there is no reason for us to continue having them.”

“My Lady, they are for protecting the Parisians. We cannot abandon them because we are dating - and not each other. Besides, you are paw-some company even if we’re not romantically together.”

A few months back she realized she was enjoying her time with Chat more than she expected. Patrols gave them more time to talk than the few minutes during the mania of an akuma battle filled with fighting and Chat’s over-the-top behavior. He had similar antics during patrols, but they were sidelined by longer periods with real conversations. They shared more about each other’s lives, always careful not to reveal personal details. They grew closer to the point she developed feelings for him, although not as strong as for Adrien.

“I enjoy your company too and these patrols. I think we have become much closer friends because of them.” She turned to face him, putting her hands on his arms. “Chat, not only are you the best partner I could ever ask for, I consider you one of my closest friends. I eagerly wait for the day this will all be all over and I can have you in my civilian life.”

Chat eyes reflected the light of the city, shining with moisture. Not wanting to embarrass him, Ladybug pulled away toward the city.

“Now tell me of this girlfriend of yours.”

Chat sniffed a few times gathering himself. She watched the city, lights winking on or off, cars everywhere even at this late hour.

“She’s amazing,” he said at last. “The most amazing and beautiful person I ever met. I called her Ladybug once, doing in my civilian life what you do for this whole city. She cares about everyone, helps and does things for others. She is so quick to forgive I am awed by her. She is so great I don’t understand how she can sometimes forget she has a boyfriend.”

“What?” Ladybug was picturing this beautiful, petite girl besotted with Chat, doing everything to make him happy. She would follow him around like a lovesick puppy lapping up all his flirty comments. She would sit and watch him with rasp attention, clapping little happy claps at his antics. Ladybug turned back to Chat. “How could she forget?”

Chat shuffled his feet not meeting her eyes.

“We’ve only been dating a week, so maybe she slips back to how it was before without realizing it. That is the only explanation I can think of why she continues to flirt with other guys. I don’t remember her being such a flirt before, but now that we’re dating I notice her behavior. When we’re together she is all about me, but when I see her with others when I’m not standing next to her, she can’t seem to stop flirting. She isn’t doing it to hurt me, but it still bothers me.”

“Chat. That isn’t a proper way to be a girlfriend. This should bother you. Have you told her how you feel?”

“No. I wasn’t sure how.” 

“Chat, look at me,” Ladybug waited until he looked up. “You need to go to her, don’t berate her or get angry. Calmly, tell her this behavior bothers you. Tell her how much you love her and want her to be with you and only you. You love her attention and want it directed to you and not to other boys.”

They stood in silence while Chat absorbed her words.

“Okay. I’ll do it. Thank you Ladybug. I’m so glad I have you as a friend, I don’t see anyone else I would rather help me with my problems.”

“Me too. Except I won’t come to you with such problems. My boyfriend is heavenly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Playing at communicating


	7. Playing at communicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments. They keep me wanting to come back to write.

“I win again!” Marinette blew a raspberry at her boyfriend. “So much for your so-called new moves.” 

“I haven’t done them yet. Next round.”

The next round Marinette was winning again, her face scrunched in concentration she failed to notice Adrien moving closer. At a critical point in the battle, he blew in her ear. Marinette’s whole body vibrated, tingling running up her spine to her head. Her mind went blank. Her avatar stood still while Adrien’s pummeled it without mercy. By the time Marinette recovered she has lost the game, a smirking Adrien held up his fingers and blew on them.

“I'm so good I’m smoking hot,” he declared.

“Oh, you’re hot alright,” Marinette bent into a crouch. “But 'good' isn't what comes to mind.”

Adrien backed away from the predatory look in her eyes. 

"Now wait a minute," he put his hands in front of him. "I was only kidding around. No need to get all ferocious on me."

"Too late," Marinette pounced, toppling Adrien onto the floor. 

She proceeded by attacking every ticklish spot she could get to. Adrien being ticklish was one of the more surprising discoveries Marinette made in the last week. He would laugh uncontrollably, losing all ability to speak. He managed to get out a few “Stop!” and “Not fair” which she ignored. Laughing maniacally, she pushed aside his flaying arms to attack his sensitive belly. 

Eventually, feeling sorry for him, she stopped, collapsing beside him on the floor, tears dripping from all four eyes. 

“I think,” she said after she caught her breath, “that was more fun the beating you at video games.”

“I’ll find something I’m better than you, eventually.”

“Stop being such a sore loser,” Marinette flipped to the side, laying her head on his chest. “You are brilliant at so many things,” her fingers walked along his stomach, up to his chest. “Piano, fencing, modeling, you speak Mandarin better than me and I’m half Chinese. And didn’t we just say you’re hot?” she pushed herself up, hovering over his face. 

He was beautiful. Billboards across the city did him a disservice. The real Adrien was so much more, his eyebrows, his perfect nose, his lips, his eyes. The glint in his eye was the only warning she had before getting flipped onto her back, both her arm pulled above her head held by one of his. Their tussle on the floor messed up his blond hair, sticking out in all directions it reminded her of Chat. He leaned closer hunger in his eyes, her mind conjured an image of a lion.

While holding her arms in place, his other hand traced the contour of her face. He leaned in closer, millimeters from her lips and whispered, “smoking hot!” 

The kiss lasted longer than the game and tickling sessions combined and left them as out of breath. 

“I love you,” Adrien mumbled into her mouth.

“I love you too.”

Later, they snuggled on the couch watching a movie.

“You love anyone else?” Adrien asked.

“What?” Marinette zoned out of the movie. 

“Do you love anyone else, besides me?”

“Of course. My parents, my family, Alya and Nino, and what kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking,” Adrien went back to the movie.

Marinette wondered about the question for a few minutes, dismissed it and returned to the movie.

Ten minutes later Adrien asks: “You love hanging out with people?”

“Em, yes,” the scene in the movie was more interesting than answering strange questions.

“So you hang out with other guys besides me?”

“For sure, we shouldn’t keep ourselves locked up in a room forever,” she gave him a peck on the cheek. “Even though I would thoroughly enjoy that.” 

Adrien was quiet for a few more minutes while they watched.

“I don’t like it.”

“Why not? It’s a great movie.”

“Not the movie, hanging out with other guys.”

Marinette wondered what got into him today, she was enjoying the movie and he was somewhere else.

“It’s important, Adrien. We need to keep friends besides each other, it’s healthy. I love that we’re together and I want it always to be like this. But it can’t just be the two of us all the time.”

“I want you to only be with me. Is that too much to ask for?” Adrien was getting agitated, 

Marinette could not understand why. Was it his upbringing, being homeschooled for so long? He’s been with them at school for a long time and he always said how happy he was to have friends. Why would he drop them all now because of her? It was very flattering but quite illogical.

“I am with you,” she placed her hand on his cheek, “as much as you will have me and more. But we can’t shut out everyone else all the time. Once in a while I need to spend time with the other guys. You should also.” 

Adrien jumped to his feet, knocking Marinette’s arm out of the way. He paced around the room.

“I don’t understand, why can’t you just do what I ask. What is it so difficult being just with me? Am I not enough for you? Isn’t that what being a girlfriend is all about?”

Marinette sat and followed his pacing. She had no idea what he was on about. Were they not speaking the same language? Why could he not see that having friends outside the relationship was important? 

“I can’t stand it,” Adrien barked, “you don’t even see yourself, how you behave with them and then you come here and say you’re mine but you’re not.”

Something was wrong, Adrien was furious and Marinette did not understand why. She blinked, the tears pooling in her eyes got pushed out and rolled down her cheek.

“Adrien?” she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say.

“I’m not getting through to you,” Adrien walked away and lifted the trap door to her room.

Marinette spang to her feet, tears streaming down her face. She ran to him and turned him towards her. She was sorry for whatever she did to make him so upset, she must have said the wrong thing or something.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. I love you and I’m really sorry. I will try harder,” she looked up at him pleading. “I will work to understand better what you want me to do and we’ll work this out.”

Adrien focused on her face, his mouth gaping.

“Marinette! I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. I didn’t want to upset you.” He pulled her into a hug, clinging to her.

They stood holding each other for a few minutes, neither saying a word. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien repeated. “I don’t know what got into me.”

They returned to the couch, rewound the movie to where they stopped watching. They sat together, cuddled in the blanket viewing the screen. Marinette couldn’t recall how the movie ended. She feared that neither did Adrien.

“It will be all right,” Marinette whispered. “We’ll work it out.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Acting out
> 
> I found this chapter very difficult to write, I almost dropped it out of the story.   
> But I wanted to have it in to show how Adrien's complete lack of communication ability is exasperating the situation.


	8. Acting out

Adrien was proud of his girlfriend. He wouldn’t have believed she had acting skills the way her face displayed her emotions. He has learned to act from a young age, hiding his emotions when in public, behaving in the proper way for the Agreste name. Marinette at home was Marinette at school was Marinette anywhere he took her. The only exception was when she used to stutter and be shy around him, the reason for which he now understood. And kicked himself for misunderstanding it for so long.

As it works out, she can act and act well. She won the lead in the school play. 

She tried to get him to audition.

“I know you can act. Remember, I know the real you and your daily public acting. Besides, all the girls already see you as Romeo, the part is essentially already yours.”

He refused. There was enough spotlight on his life for him to seek more. He would be content to sit with the crowd and watch her prancing around on stage. Or so he thought.

The first rehearsal Adrien witnessed was a blast. Marinette was playing a fourteen-year-old girl talking to her mother about getting married. The words and actions were all acting, but Adrien bet the blush on her face was real. She threw him a glace which confirmed what was going through her mind.

The second rehearsal was a disaster.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this,” Kim, playing Romeo, picked up Marinette’s hand. “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this,” Marinette’s beautiful voice was enchanting. “For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

What was all this talk of lips and kiss. Adrien could not recall this scene.

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

Kim was a good Romeo, though not a good an actor as Marinette.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”

Marinette stood stiff as Kim bend down and placed a kiss on her lips. Adrien, shot out his seat, glaring daggers at Kim. Marinette did not react to the kiss, her mouth closed.

Kim pulled away. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” 

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took,” Marinette responds.

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.”

Kim leaned down to Marinette, this time she moved forward meeting him halfway. Their lips met and Marinette kissed him back.

“Hold it right there!” Adrien shouted. “Get away from her!”

The two on stage jerked apart, having been caught. 

“Adrien?” Marinette looked confused. Seriously? She forgot he was sitting right there watching her and she isn’t even embarrassed?

He stomped up the stage placing himself between Kim and his girlfriend. 

“What do you think you’re doing, kissing my girlfriend like that?”

Kim stood dumbfounded, not even defending his actions.

“Adrien! Seriously!” The hair rose on the back of his neck. He recognized Marinette’s pissed off voice, usually directed at Chloe. This was the first time she aimed it at him and he couldn’t understand how Chloe didn’t cower in front of Marinette. Well, he would not back down either, she is the one who kissed another boy. 

Before he said anything else Marinette took his hand and pulled him. “Come with me.” 

She took him to a room backstage, closing the door behind them.

“What was that?” she demanded.

“That was you kissing someone else. How could you, did you forget I’m your boyfriend again?”

“What? What an insane question is that? I could never forget you’re my boyfriend. I have a recording in my head running on infinite loop ‘Adrien’s my boyfriend, Adrien’s my boyfriend’. Why do you think Alya complains I’m always distracted with a smile and a faraway look? There isn’t a moment I’m not elated that you are my boyfriend.”

“Then why did you kiss Kim?”

Marinette froze. That seemed to stump her. It took her a moment to respond.

“Adrien,” Marinette’s soft voice had a questioning tinge to it. “That’s acting. It is part of the play. He’s Romeo, I’m Juliet. You know how this play works, it’s a romance. They are two kids falling in love, and they kiss. It’s in the script. The kiss meant nothing to me beyond playing the part. It isn’t like when I kiss you. There is no emotion in it. I don’t love Kim, I love you.”

“Well,” Adrien hesitated. He knew what she was saying was true, he knew it was true before. Then why did he react this way, why did he want to beat Kim to a pulp? “It seems you enjoyed that kiss way too much.”

“Thank you,” Marinette smirked. “It means I’m a very good actress.”

Her answer irritated him. He couldn’t quite explain why, even to himself. This whole situation did not sit well.

“I want you to quit the play.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t like you kissing Kim, and if this play means you will kiss him then you should not be in this play.”

“That isn’t fair, you know how hard I worked to get this position. You know I’m going into designing so I will not get to act after school. This is my last opportunity.”

“I know. But I will not have you cheating on me.”

“I am not cheating, Adrien,” Marinette’s pissed off voice has returned. “You have these beautiful models hanging onto you in many of your photoshoots. You are all over each other in front of the entire world. Do I stop you? Do I have an issue with it? I used to be jealous of them because I wanted you for myself. Now that I have you I don’t give a rats ass about them. You can be with them as much as they want, I don’t care, because I know that at the end of the day you will leave them behind and come to me because you love me. And I love you,” Marinette paused for a few seconds. “I love you Adrien, but I won’t let you control me and stop me from doing things I enjoy.”

Adrien felt berated. He felt guilty for trying to control Marinette and for wanting to take away something she loved doing. Nevertheless, he still wanted to shout at her and knock Kim’s light out.

Marinette watched him, looking for something on his face. He was not sure if she found it.

“How about this?” she began. “I won’t kiss Kim during rehearsals. We kissed now and that would be enough practice. But I will kiss him during the play. I must, it is part of the script.”

Adrien deflated. What was he supposed to do? Pushing any further and he might lose her. He didn’t want to lose her, he loved her more than life itself.

“Okay,” he whispered.

She put a hand under his chin and lifted his head to face her. Looking into his eyes she asked: “Okay?”

She was so beautiful, her eyes held him drowning in the blue sea.

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A close call


	9. A close call

A narrow beam of sunlight penetrates the dark room through a small hexagonal opening. The gap grew as six plates slid apart revealing a circular window with a butterfly motif. Light shines into the cold space, reflecting off hundreds of white wings. Stirred by the light, the butterflies take to the air, swarming around the room.

“Young love. Full of agonizing uphills. The simple request for loyalty and devotion is rebuffed with anger and blame, fueling the jealousy burning within.”

A white butterfly lands on a grey gloved hand, another hand cupping it within them. Dark energy flows into the butterfly transforming it into a carrier of incredible power.

“Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!” 

A black butterfly with purple highlights took off from the hand and flew. Instead of flying out the window, it dropped to the floor and glided along until it reached the elevator platform. Hawkmoth watched in amazement as the butterfly pushed through the crack between the platform and the floor heading down to the house underneath. 

_ What? Where was it going? _

“Adrien!” he realized with shock. The akuma was heading for his son. No. How could this happen? What was wrong with Adrien? “Return, akuma.”

Hawkmoth stood tense, waiting. When the akuma slipped back through the crack, he released the breath he did not know he was holding. The butterfly flew back to his hands.

“Not today my little akuma. Nooroo dark wings fall.”

Gabriel moved to the platform contemplating this latest development. 

_ What was going on with Adrien to make him feel this way? _

He reached his desk when the unfathomable reality hit him.

“There’s a girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The perfect girlfriend


	10. The perfect girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping up with the schedule, even slightly ahead, as yesterday I posted three chapters. (Albeit one was very short).  
> Since I posted 3 chapters one after the other, I want to make sure no-one missed anything.  
> So, if you haven’t read about Adrien and Mari playing video games or Mari starring in a play - you missed some chapters.  
> If you have - then read ahead.

“Pound it!” the superhero duo bumped fists.

“These akumas are getting easier,” Ladybug sounded worried.

“That’s because we are really rocking it,” Chat couldn’t understand how Ladybug could worry about a good thing. She was sometimes too serious. Well, often.

“We are rocking it, aren’t we,” her smile warmed Chat; Maybe she isn’t too serious. “I’m just worried Hawkmoth is up to something.” Too serious it is.

“Let’s enjoy the little breaks we get. Neither of us used our powers, so we can hang out if you’re not in a hurry again? Do you have a young hunk waiting for you to return?”

“I do have a young hunk, but he isn’t currently waiting for me,” a sly grin crossed her face. “Race you to the tower.” She slung her yoyo and was off before he could blink.

_ She’ll be the death of me. _

She was faster than him at the best of times, with a head start he had no chance. He extended his baton, ascending to the top of the nearest building, and set off after his lady. When he reached the tower she stood with folded arms, leaning her shoulder against a beam, tapping her foot on the floor.

“Ya right. You got here, like, three seconds before me. And you cheated.”

Ladybug broke into giggles. “You should see the look on your face. You’d think I stole your milk.”

“What can I say, a cat needs his milk.”

Ladybug sat with her back to the beam, Chat dropping himself beside her.

“What about your beautiful girl? Are things better now?”

Thoughts of Marinette brought mixed feelings with them. He was with Ladybug, his lady, his first love; but he missed Marinette. At the same time, he felt the lingering anger towards her. 

“That look spells problems,” Ladybug observed. “Is she still flirting with other boys? Did you speak to her?”

“It’s not the flirting,” Chat lowered his head, he was uncomfortable sharing with Ladybug his growing issues with Marinette. He shook those feelings aside, this is what friends are for. “I saw her kissing someone else.”

“Oh!” she covered her mouth in shock, eyes big as oranges. “I can’t believe that girl. How could she do that to you? Does she not realize she’s dating the most wonderful guy in Paris? The flirting was one thing, inconsiderate but mostly harmless. Going around kissing others is not at all how a girlfriend should behave. I’m sorry Chat. I can’t see how you can still date her.”

Chat felt guilty. Ladybug did not know it was a play and was getting the wrong impression about Marinette. The thought of her kissing Kim bothered him, even if it was acting. Was he giving the wrong impression? It sure felt like she was betraying him by kissing Kim.

“I love her, and she loves me,” he felt the need to defend Marinette.

“How can she love you and then go kissing some other guy? That isn’t love, that’s convenience.” 

“I know she loves me, I have no doubts about that. She just gets distracted with things and was adamant that the kiss meant nothing to her. She loves me not him.” There! He gave Ladybug the full picture.

“I don’t know, Chat. I’m not very good with romance, I’ve only just started dating for the first time. It sounds to me that this girl is playing you. I’m worried you’ll get hurt. Maybe you should break it off.”

“No!” Chat gave Ladybug a piercing gaze. He couldn’t leave Marinette, she was his life. “I won’t do it, she is mine and she’ll be loyal to me. She is also learning how to be a girlfriend. I never expected her to find this so difficult, but I will make sure she learns what it means to be a one. I don’t want to lose her.”

Chat wasn’t sure how long they sat quietly, brooding. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Ladybug broke the silence. “Whatever you do I’ll support you and be here for you if you need me.”

“Thank you, m’lady. I know this would not have happened if you were my girlfriend.”

Ladybug blushed and spluttered a few incoherent words.

“Sorry,” Chat rushed to apologize. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I was just thinking you wouldn’t have problems adjusting to dating. You would be the perfect girlfriend.”

“Don’t make assumptions. I also have issues with my boyfriend, exploring where the boundaries of our relationship lie. How much of a say we have in each other’s life,” she paused, looked at him then down to her hands. “My biggest worry is if he were to find out about this,” she indicated her red-clad body. “What if he told me I must quit being Ladybug, that he cannot handle the possibility of his girlfriend getting hurt? That I must choose between him and being Ladybug. That would be very difficult.”

“What would you choose?”

“That isn’t the question, I cannot stop being Ladybug. Making the choice won’t be difficult. I love him more than anything, but my responsibility is to Paris, and it overrides my needs.” Chat felt the convictions of Ladybug’s words. Then her face softened, almost sad, “Leaving him, continuing without him as my boyfriend. That would be difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Band aid  
> It's a struggle trying to keep Adrien the nice guy we all know while bringing in this jealousy aspect without making him into a complete jerk.  
> He is trying ...  
> Oh well, maybe it cannot be avoided.


	11. Band aid

Fencing was a challenge. Kagami was a formidable opponent who pushed Adrien to up his game every time they faced each other. She often added new techniques winning each round, forcing Adrien to adapt and evolve. By the end of the session, he would win most rounds. She was a great fencing partner forcing him to improve all the time. He loved it, that was not the challenge. His problem was Kagami continued to be a formidable opponent after fencing was over. 

She would not accept that he was dating Marinette. She wanted to challenge Marinette to a duel of some sort; the winner getting Adrien. He put a stop to it before Marinette even knew about it, threatening Kagami he will quit the fencing team if she even contemplated it. Kagami relented, leaving Marinette out of the picture. That did not stop her from pursuing a constant battle for his attention and affection. ‘No’, was not an answer she would accept. ‘I have a girlfriend’ and ‘I’m not interested’ were not in her vocabulary either. 

He shared his problem with Marinette during lunch the previous day.

“Should I be worried? You going to leave me for her?” Marinette sat across the table playing with her spaghetti.

“What no! I’ll never do that to you,” Adrien almost jumped from his seat.

“Adrien, relax,” Marinette smiled at him. “I’m just pulling your leg. I know you won’t. Sorry, I know you told me about her for advice, not for me to tease you about it.”

“I’ll quit fencing. Father will be a problem but I’ll find a way.”

“No, don’t do that. You enjoy fencing, despite your father forcing you to do it. And Kagami is a good sparring partner. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on something you enjoy, your father does enough of that already. You could run out right after practice to avoid her.”

Following Marinette’s advice, he rushed out as soon as practice was over, skipping his usual shower.

His phone rang.

“Adrien, how was fencing?” Marinette’s voice came through the speaker.

“Good, as usual.”

“Great. I’m still busy with Kitty Section. Can you come here and when I’m done, we’ll go to the movie.”

“No problem. Do you want me to get you anything on the way? Everyone must be hungry after practice. I can get some takeout for the band.”

“Oh, Adrien. That is so kind of you. Just a sec.” He heard muffled sounds, she must have covered the phone while talking to the others. “Adrien? Yes, everyone is excited for some food. What did you have in mind?”

After a short drive and a quick food stop, Adrien walked onto the Couffaine houseboat - Kitty Section’s usual practice location. He wondered what costumes Marinette has designed for them this time. He nearly tripped into the river by the sight that welcomed him. 

Rose and Juleka were conversing off to the side, Ivan was nowhere to be found. In the center stood Luka in a blazing red jacket over a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He was bent over slightly bringing his face level with Marinette’s. Their faces close together, Marinette’s eyes roamed his face while her hands caressed his jaw, moved up his cheeks, around his eyes and along his eyebrows. 

Every extra inch her fingers touched, Adrien’s blood temperature rose by a degree. By the times she reached his brow steam escaped from his ears and he was ready to blow. Luka bent lower, his lips aiming for hers.

“You get the fuck away from her!” Adrien exploded. He dropped the food bags and charged ahead, grabbed Luka and pushed him aside. Adrien was strong; Luka crashed into the drum set knocking over two cymbal stands and landed flat on his back.

“Adrien!” Marinette shrieked. “What the hell are you doing?” She pushed past him and rushed to help Luka up. 

“Oh?” Adrien ridiculed. “Is this how it is now. I am right here and you are running to Luka?”

Marinette ignored him, helping Luka. Her insolence ignited him further. Hands clenched to his side, he could barely hold himself back from reorganizing Luka’s pretty face with his fists.

“Do you have no shame? Is this how you treat me? Going around kissing other guys? You can’t hide behind the ‘acting’ excuse this time.”

Marinette rounded on him, a menacing look on her face. Adrien involuntarily took a step back, much of his anger disappearing in fright. She’s never looked at him this way. He’s never seen such a look before, except for once on Ladybug’s face when they fought Hawkmoth. He scrambled to hold on to his anger, tried to focus on the feelings of betrayal at his girlfriend kissing another guy. It didn’t work. He retreated another step as Marinette came closer. All feelings have escaped him except for fear. She hasn’t said a word, and he knew with absolute certainty that he was in deep trouble.

His petite girlfriend stopped an arm’s length away from him. He towered over her, over a head taller, and still, he felt that she was the giant and he was the mouse. His head snapped to the right, pain cursing from his left cheek throughout his head.

She slapped him. 

She slapped him!

The fear was being replaced by the return of his anger.

“You have gone too far. Are you planning on beating up every guy I speak to? What is wrong with you?”

“With me? You are the one who was kissing him.”

“Kissing him?” Marinette’s body trembled. Her blazing eyes burning his own. “Where did you get that from? Now you’re imagining things?” There was no lightness to her voice. She was serious, and her serious was aimed at him.

“Fine, you haven’t kissed him, yet. At least not that I’ve seen. But you were about to when I stopped you.”

“Nonsense. I’ve never kissed Luka and I have no intention of doing so. You’re jealous of something which never happened. And then you pushed him. You pushed him!” she shouted her last words.

Marinette paused, nostrils flaring she glared at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, there was no more anger. “What is happening to you, Adrien? You’re becoming a bully.” This wasn’t an attack or an accusation. She sounded worried.

Adrien’s anger was disappearing. He pushed himself to hold on to it. He was right, damn it. She was wrong and he shouldn’t let her push his feelings aside.

“I saw you two. You were all up and personal, lovingly caressing his face, his lips descending to yours. If I didn’t step in, another second and you would have been kissing.” Righteous power flowed through him, energizing him against Marinette’s onslaught. He can face her. He won’t back down.

“I was fixing his makeup, making sure it wasn’t smudged. That is what I’m here for, remember? I’m the band’s costume designer, and Luka’s costume requires some makeup.”

“You looked way too cozy for makeup. Looked more like a make-out.”

The corner of Marinette’s lip twitched. 

“I’m glad you’ve calmed down enough for puns.”

He didn’t think calm was the right word. More like ‘in control’. 

“You cannot continue working with the band. Even if you say you would not kiss him, I saw what was happening. At the very least Luka was about to kiss you. I don’t trust him around you.”

Marinette walked up to him, lifting her hand and gently placing it on his cheek.

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” she held his face. “You were wrong pushing Luka, but I reacted badly. I’m sorry about that. I love you Adrien and I want to be with you and only you.” Adrien’s shoulders sagged the tension leaving his body. “I love you for your kind nature,” Marinette continued, “caring and helping others. You need to control this jealously of yours, it is turning you into someone else. Into a bully which hurts others, even your own friends,” she stepped closer, her hand on his chest. “We have a wonderful relationship. I treasure it and will do nothing to ruin it. But you are hurting me by trying to control me. I will not stop what I do because of your overactive imagination. You need to trust me.”

Adrien stepped closer to Marinette, wrapping her in his arms.

"I trust you, Marinette. I don't trust Luka,” Adrien glanced at the older boy sitting on the floor. He pulled away, still holding on to Marinette’s shoulders. “You have no idea how desirable you are. I’m not trying to control you, I need to protect you. The only way I know is by keeping you away from him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Second chances
> 
> I tried to bring out Adrien's good side to bring a semblance of balance in the story. It's difficult and I don't think I showed much. It isn't that Adrien does have a good side - he is a really great guy. But the story is concentrating on his jealous side and has overtaken my entire brain. I no longer like Adrien and I want Mari to kick his ass - I'm finding it difficult to keep my feelings out of the story.


	12. Second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I'm posting today.
> 
> Make sure you've read chapter 11: Band aid

Gabriel reviewed the week’s schedule with Natalie. It was a full week with very few windows open for his more important work. Having to schedule short Hawkmoth-time limited his options at choosing a target. These situations have forced him to use less-than-desired akumas with often disastrous results. The comments by Chat Noir during those encounters have been rather embarrassing. 

It was these thoughts that drove Gabriel to jump out of his seat at the strong sensation coming from his miraculous.

“Sir? What is it?” Natalie rose from her chair.

“There is someone with a strong emotion perfect for what I need. I can’t let this opportunity pass me by.”

Gabriel pressed the concealed buttons in his wife’s painting, sending him to his hidden lair. Natalie joined Hawkmoth moments later.

“A lover stepping on their partner’s feeling, ignoring their cry for loyalty and flaunts their indiscretions. How can you trust such a partner?” Hawkmoth wicked grin spread. “Go, my wicked little akuma, find this jealous soul and evilize him.”

Hawkmoth opened his hand to release the dark butterfly, sending it to the open window. The akuma flew up a short distance, reversed and headed back into the room towards the elevator.

“Again?” Hawkmoth said in surprise as the akuma pushed itself through the crack.

“What is going on?” Natalie followed the akuma’s path, shock painting her face. “Where is it going, and what do you mean again?”

“It’s Adrien. I suspect he’s hiding a girlfriend from me. I’ve been too busy to deal with it. This is the second time he attracted my akuma. This relationship is not good for him. We must find out what is going on and put a stop to it.”

“Well, yes. I believe he is dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Natalie looked away.

“You know about this?” 

“Not officially, sir.” She still did not meet his gaze. “I have noticed he’s been around her more often than usual. I have suspected, but I did not look too closely.”

“Why did you not find out more details? Why did you not let me know? This is highly irregular.” 

“She’s a good kid, and he looked so happy I did not want to accidentally ruin things for him.” Natalie squirmed under Hawkmoth’s stare. “Em, sir? The akuma? It hasn’t returned.”

Now it was Hawkmoth’s turn to look uncomfortable. “I’ve realized that Adrien will make a good akuma. He’s intelligent, and he’s emotions are quite powerful.”

“Gabriel, no!” Natalie looked at him, eyes wide. “He is your son. Don’t do that to him.”

“He will be safe, Natalie. I will make sure nothing happens to him.”

“You can’t put him through this? He’ll be devastated. You know how sensitive he is. When he realizes that he caused others pain while being an akuma...it would destroy him.”

Hawkmoth met Natalie’s eyes, the two attempting to read each other’s thoughts.

“What would he think of you?” Natalie went on. “When it’s all over and he finds out, how will he handle you being Hawkmoth. How will he react when he finds out you are the one who akumtized him?”

Hawkmoth held her stare for long moments, not willing to give in. Eventually, he sighed, lowered his head and said, “you’re right. I can’t do that to him. I’ll call back my akuma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mixed signals


	13. Mixed messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some discussion in the comments, I added a paragraph to the end of “Chapter 11: Band Aid” to explain how Adrien wanting Marinette to quit the band is not a strong deviation from Adrien’s canon personality traits. It is his “Protecting” trait that is being “tainted” by his jealousy.
> 
> I’m quoting it here as most of you have already read that chapter. This follows Marinette asking him to trust her:  
> "I trust you, Marinette. I don't trust Luka,” Adrien glanced at the older boy sitting on the floor. He pulled away, still holding on to Marinette’s shoulders. “You have no idea how desirable you are. I’m not trying to control you, I need to protect you. The only way I know is by keeping you away from him."
> 
> And now - let’s see how far he really trusted her.

“Wow. I think that was a record. Pound it!” Ladybug called holding out her fist. Chat ignored it and propelled himself to the nearest rooftop without a word. Ladybug grunted, threw her yoyo up to follow him. 

She was in her room when the akuma attacked, reviewing the pictures she took with Kitty Section, contemplating more adjustments. She needed to let go and stop being a perfectionist or drive herself crazy. But she just couldn’t help herself. Fortunately, she was saved by an akuma alert. She berated herself for referring to the akuma as ‘Fortunate’ - people suffer. Although, this time they didn’t. By the time she arrived at the scene, Chat was already there, plowing into the akuma. He was on fire, coming at the akuma from all directions, landing blows harder than she’s seen before. At first impressed, she gradually began to worry. She didn’t mind the akuma getting decimated, she worried what made Chat so ferocious. She only needed to capture the escaping butterfly.

“Chat,” she called after landing on the roof. “What’s wrong?”

She followed him pacing between the ends of the building, muttering to himself. 

“Chat!”

He stopped, looked up at her for a moment then his whole body sank to the floor, the strings holding him up severed. He sat on the floor, his body drooping. Ladybug sat next to him, placing her hand on his back.

“I’m here, Chat. How can I help?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I believed we would be happy. We were happy. At least, I thought we were.”

This sounded an issue with that girl again. When Chat told her he had a girlfriend she was so delighted. Admittedly, a selfish part of her was relieved he moved on and she would not need to reject him again and again. More than anything she was glad he was happy. She never expected him to end up with a bitch who would chew him up and spit him out. In the past two weeks, she watched as Chat went from giddy with contentment to mopping and complaining. Now he was letting out his frustration by beating up the akuma. At least it’s better than pushing his friends to the floor. She wished Chat could give Adrien some behavior lessons.

“What did she do?” she worked hard to keep any bitterness from her voice. Chat loved this girl and did not like Ladybug saying bad things about her. Even when he was the one suffering for it.

“It’s was my fault. I knew this would happen. Well, not this, but I worried I would mess it all up somehow. I’m not good at relationships. I’m not even sure if I was too protective of her I pushed her away, or that I was too lax and so she strayed.”

This is so like Chat to blame himself? He’s been defending this girl every step of the way and now he thinks he is at fault when things fell apart.

“What is it Chat? What did she do?”

“She cheated on me.”

“Oh my god!” she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. “I’m so sorry. This is terrible.” She briefly entertained the thought of visiting this girl as Ladybug and putting her in her place. A fantasy. Besides abusing her power she would need to know Chat’s identity.

“I still can’t believe she did it. She promised she wanted to be with me and only me. Was I not enough for her?” Chat snuggled his head into her chest.

“She’s the problem, not you,” Ladybug caressed his golden hair. “You are more than enough, you are wonderful. You’re the best partner I could ask for. Brave and strong while kind and caring. You always put others before yourself. You’ve sacrificed yourself for me so many times I lost count. How could someone think you are not enough? She should thank her lucky stars she had you. Instead, she cheats? This is unbelievable.”

Chat shifted, lifted his head up, his wet eyes level with hers. 

“You really think so?” 

She nodded. He looked so broken, her heart broke with him.

Chat smiled and leaned in. She thought he was coming in for a hug and wrapped her arms around him. He kept on coming and before she realized it his lips were on hers. She pulled back in surprise.

“Chat! What are you doing?”

The hurt and shock in his eyes only slightly damped her anger.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” he looked down. “Your words went straight to my heart. When I looked at you it was like a flower blossoming within me. It is strange. You remind me so much of her that for a second she was the one comforting me. At the same time, you’re Ladybug, which I shall always love. The two of you together - I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“You’re hurting, I understand. But you can’t kiss me, even if you don’t see yourself with a girlfriend anymore. I have a boyfriend, remember. I meant what I said, I think you are wonderful. But my heart belongs to him, it always had. If it didn’t, I would have given it to you. He,” she shrugged, “got to it first.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Chat snuggled deeper into her chest, looked up with his green eyes I wish you were my girlfriend. You’d be loyal.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Shattered pieces


	14. Shattered pieces

Chat leaped across the rooftops making his way to the Eiffel Tower. The route so familiar, his body moving without thought, useful when his mind was a million miles away. He couldn’t figure out how things got so bad. He didn't feel good about himself, more upset with himself than Marinette. 

He landed at their usual spot on the tower and found his lady sitting against a beam, curled up in on herself.

“Ladybug?” Chat asked, worry in his voice.

Ladybug looked up, displaying her red eyes, tears dripping down her face.

“Chat!” she wailed, hopped to her feet and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and digging her face into his chest. “Chat. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Chat held her in his arms not sure what to say. He’s never seen her distraught, always being the strong one. Something awful must have happened.

“What’s wrong?”

Ladybug only cried more. After a while, some words came out between sobs.

"I can't," she sobbed. "I can't do this. It hurts too much. What did I do wrong? Why did he do it?" She collapsed into him crying louder.

Chat caressed her hair making soothing noises until she calmed down. 

"Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Ladybug did as instructed. "How did you deal with it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend, he cheated on me."

"What? When did this happen?"

“This girl been after him for a while and wouldn't get it through her head he was with me. He complained to me about her asking how to let her down without losing the friendship. Now I find out the slut managed to seduce him.”

"That's terrible. How could he do that to you?"

"Exactly what I thought. I didn't believe it at first, he wouldn't behave that way. But she posted a selfie with his face lip locked with hers."

"I'm sorry," Chat said and pulled her back into a hug.

"How did you handle it? Her cheating on you."

Chat was silent for some time, debating how honest he should be. He needed to face the truth of his actions and who better than his partner. 

"I don't think I handled it very well. I'm kind of embarrassed by it."

"It's okay Chat, I know you were upset. You needn’t be embarrassed for breaking down. Look at me," her lips rose in half a smile, "I'm a mess."

"It's not that," Chat gathered courage, "it's what I did. I don't think I dealt with it correctly. I was upset. Really upset. She made me feel terrible. I wanted her to know how it feels. I wasn’t thinking and … and ... I messed up."

She pulled back studying his face. 

"How?"

He looked away. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"I cheated on her."

"Oh," was the only sound she made.

"There’s this other girl. She's been pursuing me for some time but I wasn't interested. I went to her. I didn't know why at the time. I stood at the door saying nothing. Then she said I should come in, so I did. I don't think I said anything the whole time I was there. 

"On top of everything, now Kaga...em... this girl thinks I want her. I’m sorry for leading her on, because I’m not interested. I wasn’t thinking straight, I still love Mari...em...my girlfriend. I just flipped when she cheated and... and …"

Chat shuffled his feet. She just kept staring at him. He kept looking at her and away, not able to stand her accusing gaze. 

"I'm sorry, okay. It was stupid, but she started it. Her and Luka. I'm going to kill him."

A gasp escaped from Ladybug. Her hand was covering her mouth, eyes saucers. Her lips moved no sound coming out. She was making him nervous. 

"Ladybug?" What did he say that made her jump like that? "It's a figure of speech, I'm not really going to kill him."

"This girlfriend of yours," she said slowly, as if searching for the right words, "how do you know she cheated on you?"

“I know.”

“You saw them? Caught them together? A photo?”

“I just know”

“Humor me. What makes you say she cheated on you? Based on what?”

Chat started to feel threatened by Ladybug. Was she interrogating him? It felt that way. 

“They were together”

“And ….?”

“Alone,” Chat shook his head at her. Why wasn’t she getting it?

"Yeh…?"

What did she want from him? Marinette was the cheater. She's been straying for some time.

"She was with him, okay! Only the two of them for hours at his place. She ignored my calls while she was with him. Seriously! I know you see the good in people, but even to you it must be obvious what they were up to.”

Ladybug clenched her teeth. Was she angry with him? 

“How often have you been alone with Chloe?”

“What? Chloe?” What a strange question? This was an interrogation. “Why mentioned Chloe?”

“You spend time with her, no? I left you there with her a few times.”

“Yes em, you have. so?”

“Let us pretend you know Chloe in your civilian life, and she really likes you and wants to go out with you. Can you image that?”

Chat was getting uncomfortable with this line of questioning. 

“Em… okay.”

“Let’s imagine she’s a close friend of yours and you spend time with her, alone.”

He didn’t need to pretend. It would surprise Ladybug how close she was to reality. 

“Okay.”

“So… have cheated on your girlfriend with Chloe?”

Chat jumped back in surprise. Where did that come from?

“No. Of course not.”

“Why not?”

“Why? Why! I don’t want to.”

“But you were alone together.”

Chat froze. He studied Ladybug. He wasn’t paying enough attention before, missed clues she was angry with him. He could see the anger boiling beneath the surface. He understood. Ladybug was also a girl, she felt the need to defend Marinette.

“It isn’t the same, I’m not attracted to Chloe. You didn’t see Mari, she was all over him. I had to pry her off him when I was there. You can imagine how she was with him when only her friends were there. I told her to stay away, she wouldn’t listen, complaining I was trying to control her. I was trying to stop this from happening. It was inevitable, she didn’t stay away, she went to him by herself. Now she cheated.”

Ladybug stared at him, shaking her head. Her eyes were blazing he couldn’t help but take a step back. 

“You Asshole,” she did not scream or shout. She pronounced each syllable in a shaky voice. Chat felt as if an akuma just smashed him in the face. “I cannot believe this,” she looked away giving Chat some relief. “And I thought she was a seducing slut, but it comes out you were the problem all along. For years I considered you as this kind, caring person, who only thinks of others,” Ladybug was now ranting, he struggled to follow her chain of thought. “All this time you talk about this ‘your girlfriend’,” she added air quotes for some unfathomable reason, “and I imagined this bitch playing with your emotions. Doing all these horrible things to you. I hated her, you know? How could someone do that to my Chat. Little did I know that it was all in your flipping head!”

“My head?” Chat was lost, “what’s in my head?”

“I gave you my heart,” she ignored him. “I gave you my life, and this is how you treat me. I have always been loyal to you, even before we started going out. You’ve been chasing Ladybug as Chat Noir but I pushed Chat away because I loved you. My loyalty to you drove me to suppressed any feelings I had for Chat. Eventually, I got the courage to ask you out - you said yes. My dream come true. I was yours and only yours. I told you this many times. But in your messed up mind you couldn’t see it. You had me - all of me. You even had Ladybug that you wanted. Everything. I never cheated on you. You were the only one on my mind. I talked to Nath, I still thought the world of you. While I kissed Kim, I wished it was you on stage kissing me. And Luka is a dear friend of mine, I like him. He’s a good friend - no more. I loved you Adrien. It was always you and only you.”

Chat stood dumbfounded. Ladybug said so many things that did not make any sense. She was talking about stuff that never happened, not with Ladybug. She spoke about Ladybug and Chat Noir as if they were other people not them. But she was the Ladybug who pushed Chat away. Because she loved him? What did she mean by that? Wait, she mentioned Kim and Luka and … 

“You called me Adrien. How?” It took a few more seconds. “Oh!”

“I see you’re following at last.”

“I...You...We…Mari?” Chat hung his head. “What have I done?”

“I loved you, Adrien, with all my body and soul. Did you catch the tense? You are sick Adrien, and I am sick of you.” 

Ladybug turned her back to him and propelled away, leaving a shocked Chat as all the pieces clicked into place with deathly sound of a shutting crypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Third time's the charm


	15. Third time's the charm

Life in the Agrest mansion has not been simple. The rollercoaster of the Agrest family's life has consumed Natalie's own. She could not remember a time in her adult life separate from the Agrests. Gabriel hired her when he was still an up-and-coming designer starting his own line. She planned his meetings, business trips, first show, his wedding and honeymoon. She managed his home, his business and his personal life. 

The only part she had no involvement was Adrien. Emilie managed anything and everything Adrien related. She was the perfect mother spending her time with her son while Gabriel concentrated on business. Natalie's only part was scheduling with Emilie Adrien's photoshoots. 

Then Emilie disappeared and Gabriel locked himself in his office. On top of everything else, Adrien became her responsibility. She was no mother. How do you care for a teenage boy? She did what she could; continued his education, managed his schedule and made sure he was healthy. What else do mothers do?

They love. 

They were only small things. Making sure he ate enough, checking he was sleeping properly, arguing with Gabriel for things Adrien wanted, so he would be happy. It broke her heart to see Adrien sad. She discovered she had a heart to be broken. She’s never loved anything before Adrien. She loved him almost as much as his mother. Once she started loving, her love spilled over to the father. With Gabriel it was not a motherly love. And so she wished for more.

Everything changed when Gabriel shared his reality with her. Emilie was alive, somewhat. Gabriel was Hawkmoth. He showed her how it was all for Adrien, for him to have a mother again so their family will be whole once more. She bought into it, for Adrien. And to make Gabriel happy. He’ll have his wife back. Even if it wasn’t her.

She helped Gabriel, worked with him and did her best to protect Adrien. She protected him from getting hurt by the akumas, and from the knowledge of who his father was. Adrien would not understand. For him the ends do not justify the means. 

As Gabriel escalated his attacks those ‘ends’ became fuzzy. He wanted to get more Miraculouses, find the Guardian, get more power. He claimed it was all to save Emilie. At what cost? He almost akumatized his own son.

Natalie knocked on Adrien’s door.

“Go away!” 

Lately, Adrien was often in a foul mood, problems with Marinette. Unsurprisingly, he refused to share his problems with her. She might love him like a mother but he did not see her as one. Although, even if he did, what teenager shared his issues with his mother? A father figure could have helped, but Gabriel hasn’t been available for years.

She returned to the atelier, preparing to share her thoughts that this was getting out of hand. She has been careful not to reveal her feelings, worried he’d accuse her of trying to replace his wife. It wasn’t true, she would prefer for Adrien to have his real mother back. She would do anything for Adrien. Except hurt him, and that is what Gabriel was doing.

She walked in, her speech ready on her lips. He was no longer there, disappearing in the few minutes she was gone. She looked around before settling on where she knew the elevator platform was hidden. Of course, where else?

On her way to the picture something black pushed through the edge of the platform.

“No! He didn’t!”

The akuma took flight heading out the room, Natalie close behind. She prayed it was heading to the kitchen, to the chef or a staff member. Maybe the Gorilla again. At the second floor she knew, all hope was lost. The black and purple butterfly slid under Adrien’s door and Natalie had enough. 

“This has gone too far!” she growled. 

The Gorilla was already waiting for her with the car. They both turned when a crash came from Adrien’s room. So much for hoping he would reject it. Wishful thinking the way he shouted at her. She was out of options.

“Thank you for coming. Now follow that akuma.”

The Gorilla gave a surprised grunt.

“That akuma is Adrien.”

His eyes grew larger than she’s ever seen them. He nodded, put the car into gear and concentrated on the road. They were not far behind the akuma, destruction paving the way. A flash of red caught Natalie’s attention.

“Stop the car!” she demanded.

The car screeched to a stop, she was out before the wheels came to rest. 

“Ladybug!” Natalie shouted. “Ladybug, down here.”

The scarlet hero changed direction mid-swing landing lightly at her side.

“What is it? I now have an akuma to deal with,” Ladybug sounded irritated.

“That is exactly what I called you for. The akuma, it’s Adrien Agreste.”

“Adrien? This is bad. Really bad.”

A multitude of emotions passed behind Ladybug’s mask, Natalie could not follow.

“It makes sense, I guess,” she looked down and shook her head, looking defeated. “He did it just to irritate me, that bastard.”

Ladybug, making little sense, confused Natalie. Did she think Hawkmoth sent akumas just to irritate her, or was it specifically Adrien? Why would akumatizing Adrien irritate Ladybug? There was no time to figure that out, this all had to stop.

“I don’t think he akumatized Adrien to irritate you, but it proves that he has become a bastard. I’m sorry, I thought he had good intentions even if his methods were less than desirable. It was all for Emilie, to bring her out of some magical coma. But he has gone too far akumtizing Adrien. I’m sorry I helped him and fought against you. But Adrien is like a son to me and I’ll do anything to protect him, even from his own father. This is for you, proof what I’m saying is true,” she placed the Peacock Miraculous in Ladybug’s hand.

Natalie watched Ladybug face change from interest to confusion and finally shock. She studied the Miraculous in her hand putting everything together.

“Oh my god! Adrien’s mother is alive? He will be over the moon.” 

_ These were her first thoughts? _

Natalie was now certain she was doing the right thing coming to her. Ladybug will do right by Adrien.

“Oh no! His own father. He’ll be devastated.” 

Once again, Ladybug proved her heart was in the right place. How could she have fought against her? Natalie was ashamed.

“Natalie,” Ladybug looked up at her as if she forgot she was there. “Thank you for bringing all this to me, I can only guess how difficult this must have been for you. I will do my best not to hurt Gabriel, but this must stop.” A wicked grin on her face brought doubt to Natalie. “If we can get Adrien’s mother back, then maybe she can teach him some manners. And if not, Natalie, then it will be up to you to teach Adrien how to behave.”

Ladybug took off, leaving a very confused Natalie behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Aftermaths
> 
> At least, that is the current plan.   
> For two reasons  
> I am struggling thinking of an appropriate akuma for Adrien. At this point he wouldn’t be jealous, he would be wracked with guilt.  
> The story is about their relationship and I couldn’t see how an akuma fight is important to the story.  
> What is your opinion? You can try to persuade me to write about the fight.


	16. Aftermaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some calls for a fight scene, but alas, I decided to skip it. I hope there is enough info about the fight in this chapter to satisfy.
> 
> I want to thank Mayuralover for helping me with my insecurities and beta reading the story. I really appreciate the time you spent on it.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” the rubber ducky flew up in the air and burst into thousands of tiny ladybugs. The bugs flew past The Leaning Tower of Eiffel, straightening it to its original shape. They flew through the Le Grand Paris rebuilding the top three floors. The cars littering Paris’s rooftops made it back to their original parking spots, gazed on by their bewildered owners. The bugs fixed up the rubble of the Agreste Mansion, mended Ladybug's split lip, Carapace’s broken arm, Rena’s bleeding abdomen, and Chloe’s cracked skull. The latter already detransformed and lying unconscious in the corner. Rena, fully recovered, went to check on her.

In the middle of the room, lying near each other where the two Agreste men. Gabriel knocked out while Adrien blinking away confusion.

“What happened? How did I get here? Ladybug? Carapace?” his gaze moved around the room. “Father?”

He crawled closer, lifting his father’s head to his lap.

“Did Hawkmoth akumatize my father again?”

“No Dude, I think you’re forgetting something. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Adrien looked up in surprise. “Why can’t I remember...Oh!...It was me.” 

“At least he has the decency to look embarrassed,” Carapace said to Ladybug. “I wonder how he would react when he finds out he was transformed at the time.”

“What? You know?”

“Dude! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to fight an akumatized Chat Noir? What with Hawkmoth in the mix I was sure we were goners. If you weren’t so obsessed with your girlfriend I don’t think we could have beaten you.”

“Hawkmoth,” Adrien sat up. “He was here.”

“He still is,” Rena called from the side, a beep emanating from her amulet. “I’m going to transform soon and Chloe is waking up.”

“Your choice Rena, you too Carapace,” Ladybug spoke for the first time. “Everyone else here knows who the other is.”

“I’m good to stay with my boy here,” Carapace said. “I’m sorry Marinette, I know he’s an idiot and I’m not defending him, but he is still my best pal.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Ladybug smiled at him. “You’re a good friend.”

“Rena,” Carapace turned to the fox, “you don’t have to stay. I know you like your secrets.”

Rena looked around until her eyes met Chloe’s looking up at her. 

“You know, Queen Bee and I have become close friends. After her shock at discovering Marinette is her hero, she needs to know who her best friends are. You know Chloe, it’s been difficult being around you at school when I know the bitch is just a mask and the real Chloe is the one wearing the mask.”

“You also know me at school?” Chloe asked, shocked. “And you’re still my friend?”

“Chloe darling,” Rena smiled. “Marinette knows how you can be better than anyone, and she still gave you the Miraculous.” 

Her miraculous gave a loud beep and in a flash of light Alya sat in her place.

“Ridiculous,” Chloe said, tears dripping from her eyes. “Utterly ridiculous.” 

The two girls hugged each other.

“Alya?” Adrien, who was forgotten during the touching exchange, perked up. “And you…”

“Dude, of course it’s me. Wayzz, shell off.” A detransformed Nino took a bow.

Adrien looked around at his friends, avoiding Ladybug. He looked at his father. 

“No!” the anguish in the cry tore at Ladybug’s heart. She knew this was coming, from the moment she spoke to Natalie. She was still not ready for it. Her bitterness at what he’s done to her was still fresh but her heart still ached to help him. She couldn’t abandon him when his life was about to fall apart. She will need to help Adrien the boy and push until later dealing with Adrien the boyfriend.

Ladybug knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Adrien. It is true. It was him all along.” 

He turned to her, tears building in his eyes. She felt his pain as if it were her own.

“Hawkmoth,” he said. “In my own house. How could I have been so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid. At least not about that.” She couldn’t help herself.

“Ah,” he’s eyes told her he understood. “I...I’m sorry.”

“We’ll leave that for later,” she attempted to soften her tone. “For now we have enough to deal with. I have other news which are both good and not so good.”

“I’m not sure how much more I can take.”

“This might help deal with the rest of it. You see, your father had good reasons to get our Miraculous. They were not evil as we thought, at least, not in the beginning. I suspect that after years of chasing power, he lost the way.”

Adrien simply sat there, unaware he was still holding his father. Ladybug suspected he was no longer unconscious.

“Adrien, your mother is not dead or missing. She's in a coma.”

Adrien’s reaction was immediate. His eyes cleared, his attention focused on her words. His lips moved with no sound, forming the word ‘alive’.

“It is some kind of magical coma caused by the Peacock Miraculous. He believed only the wish of using our Miraculous will heal her.”

“How do you know this?”

“Natalie gave me some information and Hawkmoth filled in the gaps it when I confronted him with it. The not so good news is that I don’t know if he's wrong. We’ll get the kwamis and Master Fu to check her. Please don’t get your hopes up too soon. She might remain in a coma.”

Adrien looked lost. Too much information at once was tearing him apart.

“And the wish?” he said at last, eyes begging.

“Sorry, Adrien. You know it has a cost. There is always a balance and to heal her the wish will affect someone else.”

Adrien looked away, ashamed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s your mother. I understand.”

“And you?” Adrien was looking at her again. 

“What about me?”

“Will only a wish heal what I did to you?”

Once again her heart betrayed her. How did he manage to get her to feel such strong and contradictory emotions? She hated him and loved him. She was mad at him and wanted to hug him. She wanted to hit him and kiss him.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “When you were an akuma all you wanted was to destroy me. Complaining about your bitch of a girlfriend who did not appreciate how much you loved her. You affected half the women in Paris, sending them to beg their partners for forgiveness at any and everything they have ever done, or thought they’ve done.”

“This is so embarrassing. I’m really sorry,” Adrien hung his head.

“It helped that the moment Hawkmoth hurt me, you turned on him to defend me. All your rage was directed at him, he didn’t know what hit him. You were the one who knocked him unconscious. That was how we won this fight.”

“I did some good,” Adrien said.

Ladybug watched him in silence. She still loved him, and he definitely loved her. Could she put the past behind them? He’s made some huge mistakes. It was a mess. 

“The thing is,” he continued, “I’m not sure if it is enough to counter all the bad I did.”

The bigger question - could he change his jealous ways? Could she trust him?

“Neither am I,” Ladybug whispered, “neither am I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Epilogue


	17. Epilogue - A year later

  


With a shaking hand, Marinette handed the forms. The receptionist gave her a reassuring smile as she took the bundle of papers.

“It will be fine, relax. Did you add in a digital portfolio?” the young woman asked. Her long earrings swiveled when she moved her head, reflecting the light in the room. Marinette felt a chill at the butterfly logo on her blue shirt, knowing where the inspiration came from.

“I did, thank you for asking.”

“No problem. Don’t forget, if you’re shortlisted for the internship, we’ll contact you and ask you to bring in any items you made.”

“Thank you, I’ll remember that,” Marinette felt confident enough to return her smile. “I’ve made many items from my portfolio, I’ve included photos of the final product.”

“Sounds to me you’ll do fine. Good luck then.”

Marinette understood the polite dismissal, walked to the door and tripped over air someone left in her path. Sprawled on the floor, she prayed being a klutz will not count against her application. A hand showed up above her head which she gladly grabbed to help with getting up.

“Thank you.”

“It a paw-sure, my lady.” 

Her whole body froze, the hairs rising on her neck. She looked up to find Adrien grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m sorry,” he said, still grinning. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Marinette looked around, no-one gave them more than a passing glance. 

“Okay, I guess. They wouldn’t get the reference.”

“Marinette, it is so great to see you. How have you been?” 

“I’m doing well,” Marinette was not sure how to react. 

“That is wonderful. What is the occasion that you are blessing us with your presence today?”

Adrien’s smile was infectious, she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m applying for an internship.”

“That's about time. You know I have some connections in this company, I could put in a good word.”

“Don’t you dare!” Marinette adopted on a stern tone. “I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about it until I got my answer, I don’t want you influencing it.”

“Yes ma’am,” Adrien held up his arms in surrender. “I was joking. I know very well that you like to achieve things yourself. Would you at least allow me to hope and pray that you get in?”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Marinette was back to a soft friendly voice. 

Adrien looked away, shuffling his feet.

“Marinette, I’d like to catch up a bit. Could I offer you some coffee? There is a great coffee machine in the kitchen. It took me six months, but I finally figured out how to use it. I’d like to show off my abilities.”

Marinette considered the offer, it would be nice catching up. She has made a conscious effort not to follow his activities.

“I would like some coffee.”

“Great. Follow me.”

“I find this strange,” Marinette conversed while they were walking. “Adrien was never the side of you to show off. How did you hold back, considering your alter ego would not stop showing off if I paid you?”

“With my father on extended leave somewhere in the South Pacific, the company has fallen on my shoulders. Having to grow up forced my two sides to merge. I needed Chat’s confidence and charisma to take this on. And let’s not forget,” he looked back with a smirk, “you always brought out my strongest feline.”

“Thank you, by the way.” Adrien looked at her askance. “For taking on the media. You have all this new responsibility,” she waved her arms at the surrounding building, “and you still manage to go out in costume, show yourself and make a good impression, keeping up morale. You paint me in a very good light even though I hardly come out in public.”

“You were at the fire two months ago, they all saw you and thanked you. When nothing is happening it’s easy to convince them you have more important things to do now that you have your life back.”

They walked into a room with three round tables and a few chairs. There was a sink, a microwave, a few cupboards and a fancy coffee machine. She watched Adrien pull out some paper cups and fiddle with the coffee capsules. It was cute how much concentration he invested in the simple act of making coffee. 

She waited for him at a table, not wanting to distract him. He came and placed a cup in front of her. The strong coffee aroma rose, she breathed it in. Taking a cautious sip she sighed. Perfect, just that way she always liked it.

They drank their coffee in silence.

“I heard your mother woke up.”

Adrien face shone. She could feel his happiness and it warmed her heart. He needed his mother.

“She did. She isn’t talking or does anything. But she looked at me and smiled. It was the most wonderful moment.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at his giddiness.

“I’m glad. You’ll get your mother back.”

“I will,” Adrien had a faraway look. “Although, Natalie surprised me. With father gone she has taken the parenting part seriously, in a good way. Besides helping me a ton with the business, she took on the mother figure. She hasn’t replaced my mom, but she’s been a light in my life. We share most meals, spend quality time together. We even went on a family vacation. Also, she’s been a great help with Kagami.”

Marinette failed at not keeping track of everything Adrien related. She knew that a few months after everything hit the fan and rained down on them, Adrien started dating Kagami. It was a very public affair, so she couldn’t be blamed for following it. 

“Natalie helped me navigate the perils of  paparazzi  and the media. More importantly, she helped me be a good boyfriend and not mess things up like I did, well, with you.” He blushed - how cute.

“She told me she loved you like a son, don’t push her aside when your mother gets healthy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ve come to love her too. She sat with Mom for many hours probably talking about me, filling her in on what she missed while in the coma. I think by the time she gets out of bed I would officially have two mothers. Makes sense, since I don’t really have a father.”

They concentrated on their drinks once more, letting the seriousness of the conversation dissipate.

“What about you?” Adrien asked. “Didn’t you end up going out with Luka? How are things?”

Around the same time Adrien began a relationship with Kagami, Marinette relented to Luka’s advances and agreed to go out with him. They were together for three months. They were fun, and she enjoyed her time with Luka. But he wanted more from her than she could give. As much as she tried, her heart was not in it.

“We broke up two months ago.”

“Ya, okay. Em.. that was me being stupid,” Adrien looked embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have asked that. I knew you broke up. I was going to pretend to be surprised so you won’t know I’ve been keeping track. But, yes, well. I’ll shut up now.”

_ Oh, my god. He’s so adorable. He’s gone all pink. _

“In that case, I will confess that I know you’re no longer dating Kagami. The media claims she broke up with you but something is off and I don’t know what. Nino has been surprisingly mum on the topic, avoiding my questions like a pro. Alya must have been training him.”

Adrien chuckled. He has such a bubbly laugh.

“I swore him to secrecy. I’m happy to hear he has kept to it.” He was now looking at her, looking for something on her face. She wasn’t sure what he found, but it was enough for him to continue. “This must stay between us. Don’t repeat it, not even to Nino.”

Marinette met him stare for stare. 

“It will not pass from these lips. This sounds serious.”

“You see, she cheated on me.” Marinette’s eyes almost popped out her head. “And before you bite my head off, this was not my insecurities. I walked in on her in a very compromising position. I froze on the spot, unable to move, even after she noticed me. She shrieked then tried to pretend it wasn’t what it looked like, which was rather idiotic considering the situation. She then apologized profusely and begged forgiveness.” Adrien spun his empty coffee cup in his hands, studying the remains as if foretelling the future. “It was over. I kept the reason hidden, I don’t want to ruin her reputation or embarrass myself. Win-win for both of us. It seems she took the liberty to let it be known she was the one to break it off. All I can say is - whatever.”

Marinette studied the boy in front of her. The man. This isn’t the same boy she fell in love with, nor was it her over the top partner. This was someone new. Older, mature, stable.

“That was very mature of you, you handled it very well. And to think it is one of your greatest fears.”

“Maybe,” his eyes were darker green than she remembered. She felt herself falling into their depths. “Maybe I did not fear it so much with her. I did not see it as such a great loss.”

She held onto the railing, she was going to drown.

“Marinette,” the sound of his voice caressed her ears. “I’ve missed you.”

What a beautiful sound, she wanted to hear it more.

“Adrien,” she let go, “I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. I will leave it to the reader's imagination as to how the couple handles it from this point on.  
> I hope none of you are upset with such an open-ended ending. I saw no reason to write the restarting of the relationship.  
> We see Adrien has matured and Marinette is walking in with her eyes wide open. Will it work - we can only hope.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story until the end.
> 
> Bye - until next time.


End file.
